In order to enable charging of a plurality of electric vehicles at one location, a power supply apparatus that charges an electric vehicle is configured to include a charging stand having a plurality of charging cables, and a power supplying section that selectively supplies power to the charging cables.
The configuration is such that, when an electric vehicle is connected to a charging cable, first an electric vehicle identification signal of the electric vehicle is transmitted via a charging cable to the power supplying section, followed by recognition of the electric vehicle identification signal by the power supplying section, after which the electric vehicle is charged by the power supplying section, via the charging cable (for example, as in Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1).